crossfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Calcifer Termina
Character Summary Calcifer Termina is the deuteragonist of Paradigm Chaos Legend of the Dragon Knight. A 21 year old, black cat Beastman known for his infamous rude attitude, and even a more infamous past being only able to use Dark Fire Magic. He later refused to use magic instead using his abilities from his sub-class as a Rogue. He's a Part-Time Adventurer joining in a team with Ridley and Linelle who become two of his best friends. He and Ridley were sent to the Cross Fight tournament while investigating some strange ruins. He was separated from Ridley and went to find him during the tournament. Personality Known for his rude, dismissive, and disrespectful attitude, Calcifer isn't the nicest person to be around or even the happiest, rarely ever having a genuine smile and always wearing a tired expression. He has an accent akin to a Brooklyn or Boston accent, and casually swears even around kids. Despite his tough exterior he's soft and caring especially towards the people he considers his friends. Opting to take care of them even over his own well being. His favorite hobby is cooking, something he doesn't always share, but is passionate about wanting to become a chef and opening his own restaurant one day and hopefully put the past behind him. Abilities Calcifer is a Sorcerer with a Rogue sub-class. As a Sorcerer he can use magic but, due to an accent that led to be cursed, he can only use Dark Magic. Dark Magic being a twisted version of Elemental Magic powered by dark desires and is incredibly lethal. Because of this he rarely uses magic and rather relies on his abilities as a Rogue to fight. He uses Yo-yos in place of small knives and darts as they're easier to retrieve. He can use the strings to tie around his opponents. He mainly kicks his over punching and uses his diminutive size to overwhelm his opponents. Calcifer is able to grab and toss others even people larger than him. Calcifer also has a backpack filled with other Rogue stuff like lock picks, small knives, and many smoke bombs that he has stockpiled for a good while. Although he's trained as a Rogue, he has problems with picking locks. Calcifer also is an accomplished cook, something he has pride in. Although not too great at baking. History Calcifer Termina was born in a town in the always golden Amarillo Forest in LaMystia. Youngest of 9, and the only one of the kids who was the son of both Fuchia Polaris and Howell Termina, making them half siblings and Calcifer taking his father's surname. His parents both were famous Sorcerers, his mother being a user of Star Element Magic, and Howell being a user of Dark Magic. They both try to push him into magic so he can be a powerful Sorcerer. In order to speed up the process, Howell went to cast the Mana Conference Spell. An ancient magic ritual where he would give some of his mana to Calcifer. But he messed up and corrupted Calcifer's mana, cursing him to only casting Dark Magic. Unfortunately his magic can be incredibly unstable and can explode based on his emotions. In Cross Fight Tag Tournament Trivia * Calcifer's name is based on the fire demon character Calcifer from the novel Howl's Moving Castle Gallery Category:Fighters Category:Paradigm Chaos characters Category:Paradigm Chaos